Yelena Belova (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , , | Relatives = Mother and Father in Kiev, Olga (aunt) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Red Room, Moscow, Russia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (no visible iris or pupil as Super-Adaptoid) | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Ukrainian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior; former espionage agent, lingerie model, entertainment entrepreneur, social activist, captain in the GRU (Glavnoye Razvedovatel'noye Upravienie/Main Intelligence Administration) | Education = Graduate of the Moscow Red Room espionage unit | Origin = Human, Trained by the Red Room and the only person in the world to equal or better Natasha Romanova's scores. | PlaceOfBirth = Kiev (presumed), Ukraine | Creators = Devin Grayson; J. G. Jones | First = Inhumans Vol 2 #5 | Death = Secret Avengers Vol 2 15 | HistoryText = Origin When the United States and Russian governments sent Natasha Romanova after the Deathless Frenzy, Yuri Stalyenko sent Yelena from the Red Room, at her own insistence, to shadow Natasha to ensure that the serum ended up in Russian hands. After being fooled into thinking Natasha was dead, Yelena headed to Rhapastan to stop General Khan and the Deathless Frenzy. She failed and was captured. It was only through the efforts of Natasha Romanova that Khan's plans failed, although Yelena learned some important lessons from her failing. Shortly after, Yelena was used by Natasha in her plans to find out what General Stalyenko was up to. Yelena was captured from her home by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Natasha, Fury, and a reluctant Daredevil had her face surgically swapped with Natasha's. Wandering New York in shock Yelena nearly lost her mind. After the whole affair was over Natasha revealed that she had done this to try and help Yelena see that spies were not heroes, but tools who get used for nasty business. Yelena felt violated. The Avengers were confronted by Yelena and a rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. battalion illegally mining vibranium in the Savage Land. They attacked the Avengers in order to kill them but an intervening Sauron burned Yelena's upper body severely. Once in ICU she was offered a way to take revenge for what happened to her and eventually kill Spider-Woman in the process. A mysterious man approached her with AIM scientists in tow, promising to make her more powerful than before, even more powerful than the Avengers, which would make her the new Adaptoid. Months later, just prior to the wedding of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones Yelena attacked the Avengers in their tower. The nature of the Adaptoid's powers made her unconquerable by her new ability to host every power she'd been attacked with. Although strengthening herself by taking in the Sentry's powers, she weakened herself by also taking in the Void's. Now when the mysterious man behind this scheme saw that Yelena wouldn't be able to kill Spider-Woman, thus becoming disposable, he pushed the remote fail-safe button and killed her. Yelena later turned up alive and was working with the superhero black-ops team, Vanguard, but was again forced into hiding when the team disbanded. After the Skrull Invasion, Norman Osborn approached Yelena when she was stealing from an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. However, this Yelena turned out to be Natasha, the original Black Widow in disguise under Nick Fury's order to infiltrate the Thunderbolts. However, Osborn had in fact known all along who she was and used her to strengthen the bonds of his Thunderbolts, and lead him to Fury and Songbird to be executed. After Natasha and Songbird managed to escape, while Fury was revealed to be a LMD, Osborn decided to awake the real Yelena, who had been kept in stasis within the Avengers Tower. She was later recovered by A.I.M., who invited her to join their High Council as the Minister of State in their newly formed country in Barbuda. During a rescue mission in which the Secret Avengers tried to rescue Mockingbird from A.I.M. Island, Yelena intercepted and fought the escaping Mockingbird. During the fight, the two of them fell behind a metal gate. Upon emerging, Mockingbird was shot by an A.I.M. operative. The Secret Avengers took her body and escaped in a submarine, only to discover the deceased Mockingbird was actually Yelena, whose belt contained a holo-camouflage device the actual Mockingbird snuck into during the fight. | Powers = | Abilities = * Skilled in the martial arts, espionage, and sharpshooting. * Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. | Strength = The Black Widow possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Wrist cartridges contain various tools of the spy trade: ** Tear-gas pellets ** A radio transmitter ** Spring-loaded cable ** A small device capable of emitting a high-frequency electrostatic charge. | Notes = Yelena was a freelance S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Level Five. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) }} Category:Ministers Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 5 Category:Government Agents Category:Assassins Category:Shooting Category:Humans Category:Adaptoids Category:Soviets